


Sleepless Nights

by JustBeStill



Category: Fairly OddParents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Timmy can't sleep one night, so Sparky provides a few suggestions to help.





	Sleepless Nights

Timmy opened his eyes, unable to sleep. His body was exhausted, but his mind was on overdrive, thinking about the last few weeks. His school life was hell, he knew that for certain, and Mr. Crocker had been giving him a mountains worth of homework, even more than usual.

He rolled over in his bed, releasing a frustrated sigh. Another sleepless night, he thought miserably. He stared into the darkness of his room, listening to the silence. It was the silence that made the most noise. It was nearly deafening now, too much to take.

He slowly drew back his blankets and got out of bed to turn on his bedroom light, looking over at his fairy dog, Sparky. He was sleeping soundly at the foot of his bed like always, and Timmy found it cute to watch him sleep sometimes. It calmed him. The young child slowly approached the dog, putting a hand on his head to pet him.

Timmy smiled and sat down next to Sparky, petting him and just enjoying his company. He had been there for him when no one else was, through both good times as well as the bad ones, ESPECIALLY the bad times. Sparky stayed with him when he needed to be reassured and comforted, when he was hurt or lonely, he was always there.

Timmy found himself getting lost in his own thoughts, so lost that he didn't notice that Sparky had woken up until he felt a cold, wet muzzle nudging his hand. He looked over to meet the dog's blue eyes. "Timmy?" Sparky said tiredly, his gaze unfocused and hazy with sleep. "What is it? Are you alright?"

Timmy nodded slowly, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. "Yeah, I'm okay, bud. I just can't sleep." He looked over at his pet and friend, slight guilt in his expression. "Sorry I woke you."

"That's okay, don't worry about it." Sparky said, a little more awake now as he adjusted his position to put his head in the human's lap. "How can I help you sleep?"

The child was about to answer when Sparky beat him to it. "Wait, no, never mind." The dog said suddenly. "I know how I can help you out." He gently pushed Timmy back agianst the pillows, climbing off the bed to turn out the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

He climbed back onto the bed and lay down next to his owner, putting his arms around him and holding him close and tight, protectively. "I've had nights like this before." He said softly, his breath warm and soothing on Timmy's face. "And whenever I did, I would imagine you holding me close to you, like right now. That really helped, but nothing ever compares to the real thing."

The young kid lay his head on Sparky's chest, his fur soft and almost hot against his skin. He was already starting to feel tired. "I love you, Sparky. He murmured, snuggling closer into his pet. "So much."

"I love you more," Sparky whispered in his ear, softly licking his cheek while nuzzling him gently. "More than you could ever know."

"What if I can't go back to sleep tonight?"

"Then I will stay awake with you until the sun comes up." His fairy dog said, and Timmy could tell that he was serious. "We will suffer together, and when its time to get up, we will be tired together."

Timmy remained silent, so Sparky continued, "When I was with my previous owner, sometimes they would sing themselves to sleep on nights like this. It seemed to help them, and admittedly, it helped me sleep, too. They had a beautiful voice."

"Could you do that for me?" The human asked, desperate for sleep now. He refused to remain awake for the rest of the night, and wanted to be rested for the long school day ahead of him. He knew that Mr. Crocker had it out for him more than usual this week, with all the tests that he had to take that had just come out of the blue unexpectedly, and therefore meaning that Timmy had not studied for them.

Sparky gave a nervous laugh in response. "I would, gladly, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't know any songs."

"Think of one. Make one up, I don't care. I just wanna sleep."

Sparky thought for a few moments, the silence returning as he did so, before he finally hummed a few notes to some remnants of a song he had nearly forgotten, thinking hard to remember it. "I think I do remember at least one song that my former owner sung to himself quite often at night, but I can't seem to…" Another pause. "Okay," he said slowly, "I think I remember at least some of the lyrics. I think it goes something like this,"

He started singing:

"Dreamscapes and fantasies

Turn into reality when passion is pursued,

The passion turns professional and kills the mood.

Finding symmetry so hard to achieve,

Inspiration loves misery, the skies are turning grey

Let it rain, let it rain.

So long, I've been waiting, patiently

You're not alone, so lost, I've been searching patiently,

We're not all alone."

He stopped singing then, and sighed. "That's all I remember. He sung it pretty quietly, so it was a little hard to hear the rest of the lyrics."

"It was very beautiful, Sparky." Timmy said tiredly, the cuddling making him feel safe and sleepy. "Thank you."

Sparky smiled. "Anytime, Timmy. I'm happy to help whenever you need it." He ran a paw through Timmy's hair, licking his mouth in a kiss. "Do you think you could try to sleep now?" He asked softly, his breath smelling of orange chicken, as it always does because he eats a LOT of orange chicken.

"I don't know." Timmy whispered back, "I don't feel very tired for some reason."

"You should sleep, you have school in a few hours. Try just closing your eyes, and taking dep breaths. Focus on your breathing, and keep your eyes closed no matter how much you want to open them. If you do that, it might work for you." Sparky suggested helpfully.

Timmy nodded "Okay, I'll try it out." He rested his head on Sparky's side and closed his eyes tight, breathing in deeply and slowly, releasing each breath in the same fashion. His body fought him, but the child resisted the urge to open his eyes.

Knowing that his owner was struggling, Sparky began humming a wordless tune into his ear, soft and melodic. "Keep them closed," he whispered. "Breathe in deep and slow. Exhale slowly. Calm your mind. You'll be asleep before you know it."

The human took Sparky's suggestions to heart, repeating this action until he felt his body slowing and his mind feeling tired. He kept it up, his pet's humming in his ears, soothing and quiet. Soon the urge to stay awake had all but vanished completely, replaced with rapidly descending sleep.

"Stay here with me?" He asked, almost sounding as though he were begging, even though it was the complete opposite. "Don't leave?"

His fairy dog gently kissed him again, closing his own eyes as he enveloped his friend tighter and more securely in his arms. "Never." He promised. Satisfied with the answer, Timmy gave in to his body's needs, and allowed himself to recharge for school.

"Goodnight, my love," Sparky whispered, this line the last thing Timmy heard before darkness took him, and they both surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song that Sparky was singing to Timmy is 'Patiently' by 10 Years. Go and give it a listen if you can, it's a beautiful song. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this story? Anything else you would like to read about between these two in any future stories? Let me know.


End file.
